Elle Driver
Elle Driver was a member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, known by her code-name California Mountain Snake, and by her missing eye, covered by an eyepatch. Elle had some kind of sexual relations with Bill, unlike Beatrix, who was Bill's girlfriend and the mother of his daughter. After a long sword fight, Elle was defeated by Beatrix, who snatched out her other eye. Biography Pai Mei's training Elle, like Bill and Beatrix, was Pai Mei's student. During her training, Elle called Pai Mei a "miserable old fool"; insulted, Pai Mei plucked out Elle's right eye. Massacre As a member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, Elle and Beatrix had a hostile relationship, both competing to be Bill's lover and his second-in-command. Shortly after the massacre, Elle told the beaten Beatrix that she always despised her, yet always had respect for her. Elle, along with Budd, Vernita and O-Ren arrived at El Paso and killed all of the eight people who attended Beatrix's wedding dress rehearsal. Elle stood above Beatrix's bloody body as Bill approached her, and shot her in the head. Post-Massacre Making a Deal with Budd As Elle has been devoted to Bill for years, doing his work, and carrying out the DVAS name, she would later receive a call from Budd (Bill's Texas bound brother) that he had aqquired a Hanzo sword after brutally shooting the Bride in the chest with a 12g shotgun. On the phone, he told her to get her " boney ass" out there with a million dollars in cash by sunrise, in exchange for the sword. She showed up at Budd's front door with a red suitcase which would appear to be the money she promised him. As Elle sat down, she asked to see the sword, and Budd, obviously mesmerized by the suit case, obliged. Budd would then consort with Elle about why the Bride deserved her revenge, before opening his newly desired million dollars. Budd opened the suitcase and ruffled through the money only to find out the Elle had hid a black mamba snake in about the middle of the case. The snake viciously bit Budd in the face three times. Budd fell to the ground, screaming and squirming. Elle smiled and pulled out a yellow notepad, only to read out loud facts about the black mamba. At this point, she would say that her only regret at the moment was that the "greatest warrior she had ever met" lost her life to a "piece of shit" like Budd. Budd, shortly in a few moments, would die painfully. Facing Beatrix After Elle left Budd's trailer, she was kicked back in by Beatrix. This lead into a brutal, violent battle between the two vixens. Elle wielded Bea's Hanzo katana, but she couldn't get it clear of the scabbard due to the Bride's frenzied attacks. At one point she gets space to draw the blade free, only to be thwarted by the low ceiling of Budd's trailer. During this unarmed phase of the fight, Beatrix metes out considerable damage, beating, punching, kicking, choking and at one point even dunking Elle's head down the toilet. This last attack could well have been fatal, had Elle not had the presence of mind to pull the flush, thus emptying the water for a life sustaining moment. Neither can sustain such a vigorous pace of unarmed combat though, and they pause for breath at opposite ends of the trailer. Elle draws her weapon, and it appears this will be a decisive advantage. Amazingly though, Beatrix spots a katana innocently nestled amongst a bag of golf clubs. This turns out to be the Hattori Hanzo sword that Bill gave Budd, and which he later claimed he'd sold. The blade is inscribed with the revealing legend : "To My Brother Budd, The Only Man I Ever Loved, - Bill". The lull in the action is about to be over, as Elle and Beatrix are face to face with two swords, Elle armed with Beatrix's sword and Beatrix armed with Budd's. Before the two are about to have their final duel, Elle admits that she poisoned and killed Pai Mei in revenge for tearing out her eye. Beatrix is now fighting to avenge her old master, although in terms of retribution Pai Mei must be fairly low down on her priorities, when set against her unborn child, fiance and years spent in a coma. The two stare each other down and finally attack in a clash of blades, locking their swords together in a seeming stalemate. Elle seems confident that she will overpower her vengeful opponent until Beatrix deploys an unexpected attack; swiftly plucking Elle's remaining eye out with her free hand. Totally blinded, Elle shrieks and stumbles backward into the bathroom, wildly thrashing around on the floor. Beatrix meanwhile, has kept hold of the perfectly intact eye, dropping it to the floor and squishing it with her filthy bare feet. It is worth noting that once again Pai Mei's teachings are what enables the Bride to succeed. When she first meets Pai Mei she tells him she is an expert with the Japanese Sword, which he is overwhelmingly scornful of. Sure enough, it was Pai Mei's Eagle Claw technique which won her battle with Elle, not her swordsmanship - a theme that is repeated several times during this volume. Whether Elle actually died from this encounter is not wholly clear. The implication is that she would be killed by the black mamba snake that she used on Budd, as it is shown hissing and guarding the exit as Kiddo leaves. She does have her mobile phone with her still, but can't very well call Bill for help, as this will expose her previous lies and he will realize that she killed his brother. So she really has been well and truly hoist by her own petard. Category:Characters Category:Deadly Viper Assassination Squad